


Game On!

by Jinx281



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Cock Slut, Everyone Is Gay, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Hinata Shouyou is a Tease, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oikawa and Kageyama are friends, Pining, Power Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Riding, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Kageyama Tobio, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx281/pseuds/Jinx281
Summary: Kageyama loves Hinata. He has ever since he realised that Hinata would always be there to take his sets.But how could he possibly tell him?Is Hinata teasing him, or is he completely oblivious?It becomes a competition, like everything else.So... Kageyama decides to humour him.Fine then. Game on.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 31
Kudos: 80





	1. Sleeping Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is studying, when an unexpected visitor appears at his window!

"Phew!" Hinata sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow. "That was a great game, right Kageyama?!"

"Yeah, it was alright."

The two walked side by side, the sun just beginning to dip below the horizon, setting the sky ablaze in a burst of gold.

"Your sets were amazing! It was like BAM! Then it went WOOOSH and came over to me, and stopped right in front of me! It was scary how accurate it was! And I saw the summit! Then it went BOOOM and-"

A hand came down on his head, ruffling his hair.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Shut up now." Kageyema groaned. "Seriously, it's like you're speaking a whole different language."

"Okay but for real!!" The shorter boy cried, eyes wide. "You're so awesome, Kageyama!"

The taller boy gave no response, feeling his cheeks redden slightly. Everytime Hinata complimented him, his brain melted.

It was so unexpected and out of the ordinary for Kageyama to be so genuinely complimented by anyone.

"Well, I'm going this way, so I'll see you tomorrow!" Hinata smiled.

"Yeah, see ya."

_Why is he complimenting me all of a sudden? What a dork... He knows I can't even respond, so why does he do it anyway?_

"What an idiot." He sighed.

  
The raven haired boy eventually arrived home, going upstairs to work on homework.

Ever since the threat of no more club activities if he failed his tests, he'd been trying his best to study- not that it worked very well.

Beep!

_Ah... Its my phone._

He reached to pick it up, unlocking it. 

_Hinata? That idiot. What does he want?_

🍊 **Hinata** 🍊: Yo, Kageyama!

 **Kageyama** : What?

🍊 **Hinata** 🍊: Do you know how to do those weird English questions?

 **Kageyama** : No. Go away

🍊 **Hinata** 🍊: Please help me

🍊 **Hinata** 🍊: HEY! It's rude to leave someone on read!

🍊 **Hinata** 🍊: Kageyamaaaaaaa 😭

  
The raven had already packed his books away and was getting ready for bed when he heard a strange sound outside.

His blinds were just slightly open, and he could make out something blurry behind them.

_What is that?_

**CRASH**

He fell back, landing on his butt with a thud.

"HINATA?!"

The ginger tapped at the window, an annoyed look on his face.

Kageyama got up, glaring at the boy...

...and closed the blinds.

"Hey! Let me in you idiot!" Shouted the muffled voice from beyond the glass.

"I'll scream!" Hinata cried. "I'll do it!"

"If you do that, you'll wake up my neighbours!"

"Then let me **IN**!"

"You're so lucky my windows don't open outwards." The raven growled, opening it.

The small boy hopped inside, brushing himself off. Small grazes covered his hands.

"Did you seriously climb up here??" The raven asked, in shock at how this tiny gremlin had crawled up a whole floor just to enter his room.

"Yep. I really need this homework done for tomorrow, and you're going to help me!" Hinata said, a sly grin on his face.

"Oh hell no, get out of m-"

"I have blackmail videos of you singing while you tidied up just now." Hinata winked.

"You took a VIDEO of me??"

"Yep. Now help me."

"Jesus. You're fucking lucky I live on my own. If I lived with my parents we'd both be grounded."

Hinata pouted.

_Don't give me that face..._

"Okay. But you leave in an hour, got it?"

"Mhm!" Hinata beamed.

"Sit your dumb ass down. Let's go."

"Right, so do you even understand this or are you just copying?"

Hinata pouted. "I do understand it!"

"Okay. Do number five on your own then."

"Right..."

He reached for the pen, hand grazing against Kageyama's.

"Ah, sorry..."

Kageyama blushed, feeling the electricity between them.

"Whatever. Just do the question."

Hinata scribbled furiously, concentration etched into his face.

**The apple doesn't fall far from the ----**

"I'm done!" He announced.

"Let's see."

Kageyama felt his soul leave his body.

**The apple doesn't fall far from the FRUIT BASKET**

"Hinata... Are you serious? You have got to be kidding me. It's over the letter limit! You know that saying means that people will always be-"

The redhead yawned as he gazed at the raven, eyes clouded with exhaustion as he blinked slowly.

"Hey, are you even listening?!"

"Yeah..." 

**THUD**

Hinata crashed into his shoulder, body going limp. 

"Oi, Hina-!"

Hinata groaned quietly, body melting into the raven as he drifted out of consciousness. 

"Mmm... Lemme... Sl.. hmm..."

Kageyama was just about ready to shove him off, when he paused.

A soft, rose blush warmed Hinata's cheeks as he breathed slowly, lashes fluttering as he fell deeper into sleep.

"Seriously... How can you get so tired just like that?" Kageyama complained. "You're always such an unbearable ball of energy."

He waited for any response-   
None.

"Dumbass." He sighed, grabbing Hinata's phone. "How am I supposed to take you home?!"

He shook the boy lightly- again, no response. Just a light moan of displeasure.

"Knocked out, huh?" Kageyama sighed.

_Should I call his parents? No... It's late. I'll just bring him home._

He stood up, making sure to not let Hinata fall. Reaching down, he grabbed Hinata's small waist, pulling him up off the ground and lifting him.

He let the redhead's arms fall over his shoulders as he held him, gently taking him down the stairs.

With one hand, he unlocked his door, feeling the humid summer air pour in. He closed it behind him with a click.

"Hinata? You awake?"

"Hmm..."

"Dumbass. I'm bringing you home."

"Mm..."

Kageyama snorted. Luckily, Hinata lived close by, so he didn't really have to worry about being seen by anyone.

His footsteps echoed as he walked down the empty suburban street, only the crickets' song keeping him company.

And of course, the sleeping redhead in his arms, who was clinging to him like a koala.

A cool breeze came through, like a refreshing, cold wave lapping at hot sand on a beach.

It was calming. The raven almost wished he could stop and take it all in.

Finally, he made it to Hinata's house. He glanced up, surprised by the small face looking down at him from the upstairs window.

_Natsu? That kid's awake?!_

The young girl crept downstairs, quietly opening the door on her tiptoes.

"Hey... Your brother fell asleep at mine. I bought him home."

"Wow! He's stupid." Natsu sighed.

_Now she's insulting him?!_

"Just bring bro up to his room."

"Oh... Alright."

Kageyama stepped inside, removing his shoes and entering quietly.

Hinata was snoring gently on his shoulder, no doubt drooling on Kageyama's shirt.

The raven crept upstairs, laying Hinata down. No need for covers- It was hot enough as is.

Hinata's lashes fluttered, deep in sleep. He looked peaceful- all of that energy drained away and replaced with a serenity Kageyama thought impossible for the little devil.

"Kag... Ey... Yama...."

_Eh? Is he saying my name?! Is this bastard awake right now?!_

He felt his cheeks burning as the boy reached for his shirt, holding onto the fabric.

"Don't... Hm..."

What?

"Don't..."

Hinata's hand fell, hitting the mat beneath him with a soft thud.

_Must be asleep again._

Kageyama felt himself looking at the redhead for a little too long- that peaceful expression, the pale, delicate hand that had reached for him.

_Why is he kind of...._

  
_Damnit, nevermind!_


	2. Rival Setter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama finds himself in a rivalry with Nekoma's setter.  
> Will he be able to keep Hinata to himself?

"Bring it to me!"

Kageyama took aim, following the blurred form rushing towards the net.

Hinata jumped, soaring through the air, hand stretched out.

_This angle. This moment. GO!_

The ball collided with Hinata's palm, slamming into Nekoma's court.

"Hahaha!! YES!!" The redhead cried, filled with ecstatic energy.

Karasuno cheered and laughed, victory gleaming in their eyes.

"Shoyo's pretty good." Kenma mumbled.

"Yeah well, we're better!" Kuroo boasted. "We'll get him next time."

Kenma didn't even hear him, instead moving to line up.

"Thank you for the game!" The players said in unison.

Karasuno was buzzing, chattering as they were getting ready to leave.

Kenma crossed the court, looking for Shoyo, who has gotten lost in the crowd of massive players.

Looking around, he failed to notice the person standing with his back to him.

**CRASH**

He took a sudden step back, nursing his cheek.

"Oh... Uhm... Sorry."  
Kenma looked up to see who he's collided with.

Kageyama glared down at him silently, a seemingly murderous look in his dark eyes.

"Oh, Kageyama. Have you seen Shoyo?"

_Shoyo?_

"You mean Hinata? He just went to the changing room."

"Oh, cool. I'll go see him."

_What?!_

Kenma headed nonchalantly towards the changing rooms, ignoring the disturbed look on the raven's flushing face.

"Shoyo? You in here?" Kenma called out.

"Oh, Kenma!! Yeah, I'm at the back, come on right in!"

Kageyama listened intently.

He also entered the changing room, clutching his gym bag.

"Yo, Kageyama!" Hinata called, waving.

The raven made his way to sit near him- just close enough to watch Kenma.

Kageyama began to remove his clothes, pulling his shirt over his head. His defined abs glistened with sweat.

Hinata caught himself looking just a little too long.

**_Ah... He looks good. Does he work out outside of school?_ **

"That was a good match, Shoyo." Kenma said, snapping Hinata out of his trance.

"Oh, yeah! You were great! We could barely handle those sets of yours." He praised.

Kenma shrugged. "Thanks. But I have a lot to work on."

Hinata tried to pull off his shirt...

...and got tangled in it.

"Ah!! Crap!" He groaned. "No way!"

"I'll help!"  
"I'll help."

Kenma and Kageyama said in unison. They glared at each other, surprised. Moments passed, tense. Kenma looked annoyed, while Kageyama appeared outright furious.

"Uhm... Heh... I think I might need that help NOW, guys." Hinata laughed, interrupting.

Taking advantage of Kageyama's shock, Kenma reached for Hinata's shirt, gently pulling it up over his head.

"There you go." He said, handing the boy his shirt.

"Oh, thanks Kenma! You're a lifesaver."

_What the fuck? Is this kid seriously messing with me?_

Kenma gazed at the raven blankly, not understanding why that murderous look was back again.

Kageyama rolled his eyes and turned away, continuing to get changed.

Hinata finished getting dressed, turning to Kenma, who was playing a game on his phone.

"Well, I guess it's time to go!" He smiled, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Kenma glanced up and nodded. He stood, putting his phone in his pocket.

"I'll walk you out."

"Oh, great!"

"Uhm, Kageyama?" Suga whispered, tapping him on his shoulder. "You're making that weird face again."

The raven snapped out of it, turning to his teammate.

"What face?"

"That face! It's creepy." Suga chuckled.

"Maybe he's just jealous!" Noya exclaimed, watching Kenma and Hinata leave. "I mean, Hinata's getting stolen from him by another setter!"

"Quit it." The raven growled, feeling his cheeks flush.

Asahi laughed loudly. "Kageyama, I get you! If someone were to steal my libero, I'd be real upset too."

He ruffled Noya's hair, the shorter boy practically beaming.

"Gross." Kageyama groaned, walking out of the changing room.

The team followed shortly behind.

Leaving the building, a gently breeze hit them, cooling the sweat on their skin.

Suga sighed deeply. "Ahh... That's nice."

"That was a great game everybody." Daichi smiled. "Keep it up."

  
"Kenma, let's have more games together! Even if it's just practice!" Hinata grinned.

"Yeah, I like playing with you."

The two sat beside each other on the grass, taking in the summer sun. Kenma didn't much like the sun. But the one beside him was perfect.

The redhead smiled, tilting his head back, the warm light glimmering on his pale skin.

"Shoyo?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I... Have a hug before you go?"

Kenma regretted the words almost immediately, wanting to curl up and let the ground swallow him whole.

Suddenly, Hinata pounced on him, grabbing him in a tight hug, giggling.

"Aww, I thought you'd never ask!" The redhead laughed.

Hinata pulled away, smiling.

"I love hugs, so you can ask for one anytime!"

Kenma blushed, heart throbbing. He nodded quietly.

"Hey guys!" Noya said, running up beside them.

"Noya!" Hinata beamed.

"This is our sun, so don't you dare steal him from us!" The boy declared proudly, grabbing Hinata in a great hug from behind.

**_Watching Hinata smile and laugh like that... His team really makes him happy, huh?_ **

"Shoyo, I should go. Have a safe trip home."

"Oh, yeah! Have a great day Kenma!"

_**Damn.** _

Kenma gave him a small smile, then turned and walked away. He met Kageyama's gaze.

The raven's eyes were ablaze with something unrecognisable. It gave Kenma chills.

He walked past him silently, ignoring the Kageyama's glare.

"Uhm, Kageyama? You're making that face again."

"Seriously, you're worse than Tanaka!"

"HEY!"

The group laughed and teased each other as they made their way to the bus.

Kageyama slowed, letting the group get ahead.

"Hinata. Time to go."

"Oh, yeah! I'm coming!" The redhead said, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Kageyama, you were really amazing today!"

"W-What?"

"Seriously! Your sets were on point! Even your receives were... Pretty okay!"

"Hey, my receives were just fine!"

"Ehh, kinda shitty but ok!"

"I'll kill you!"

Hinata laughed loudly. He loved riling Kageyama up. He didn't know why, but it made him happy to have the raven's full attention on him.

"Anyway, let's get on the bus. You're sitting with me." Hinata declared. "I'm tired, and you're the perfect sized pillow."

"Yeah? Well you're the perfect sized punching bag-"

"Guys, hurry up!" Coach Ukai called.

"Crap, let's move!"

Hinata grabbed him by the hand, laughing as they rushed towards the bus.

Even through all this chaos, Kageyama felt himself fall in love with Hinata's smile all over again.


	3. Breach The Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Karasuno University team is on their way home, worn out from a day of hard work.
> 
> And despite the exhaustion, two hearts are still somehow racing with adrenaline.

The setting sun shone brightly through the glass of the schoolbus, dancing on Kageyama's pale skin.

Hinata was leaned against him, cheek resting on the raven's arm.

Kageyama yawned, his energy drained with the high afternoon sun. The days were getting long, too long. Tiring.

His arm began to ache uncomfortably.

_Ugh... What am I meant to do? Hinata looks comfortable this way._

He glanced to the seats on the other side, seeing Asahi's arm wrapped around Noya's small frame. The shorter boy rested comfortably against his chest.

_I guess... We could do that?_

Kageyama lifted his arm slowly, careful not to wake the boy. He slid it behind Hinata's head, resting his hand on his shoulder.

The redhead stirred slightly-

Then turned to drape his arm over Kageyama's waist, embracing him in a hug.

_Close. He's so close._

_What do I do?_

_Oh God._

Hesitantly, he allowed the breach of distance, resting his hand on the middle of Hinata's back.

With the redhead nuzzled into his chest, he knew his heart was racing. He prayed Hinata couldn't hear it.

Looking around, he noticed that Daichi and Suga were holding hands as they gazed out of the window. Much like Noya and Asahi, they were close, but a little more reserved. Casual.

 _I wonder if the Captain and Sugawara are dating_.

"Hmm..."

A small sound snapped him out of his trance.

He glanced down at Hinata, who's cheek was pressed up against his chest.

"Kageyama..." He whispered. He placed his hand gently on the raven's chest.  
"Your heart is racing."

Kageyama grit his teeth, feeling a rose blush creep up his cheeks. 

_This idiot._

Hinata leaned back on his bed, thinking about the day. The feeling of hitting a spike, the adrenaline, the victory- and something else.

That small, fluttering feeling in his belly. The feeling of Kageyama's heartbeat, as though it were about to explode. The warmth of his quiet embrace.

"What was he so nervous about...?" Hinata sighed. "And..."

He trailed his hand higher, feeling his own heart thudding inside his chest.

"What am I so nervous about?!"

He groaned, pulling at his hair.

"Ugh... Come on Shoyo! You're 18! Isn't this a little childish?"

He bit his lip, feeling something ache inside him.

"He doesn't like you. Quit imagining things!"

Tears stung his eyes.

"I know that."

They dribbled down his cheeks, like scorching trails of feverish rain.

"I know that."

He began to sob, his chest tight, breath hitching.

"So then why..."

"Why do I still want him so badly?"

**DING**

His phone rang out, the sound of a notification reverberating through the room.

Hesitantly, he glanced at the screen.

_Speak of the devil._

**Kageyama:** Hey, boke. Wanna come study?

Hinata grabbed his phone, typing nervously.

🍊 **Hinata** 🍊 **:** Wait what?

 **Kageyama:** I'm bored, and it's Friday. You're always begging to come over, so hurry up. Don't make me change my mind.

🍊 **Hinata** 🍊 **:** For real???

 **Kageyama:** I said don't make me change my mind.

🍊 **Hinata** 🍊 **:** Can I sleep over?

_Okay, maybe I'll regret this. But it's worth a shot anyway._

**Kageyama:** I don't care, just get a move on.

  
"Yess!!" Hinata beamed. "Oh my God, no way!"

_I'm gonna spend a night with Kageyama?!_

  
The raven stared at his phone, in awe.

_I'm spending a night with Hinata?_


	4. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama lets Hinata come over. Everything's going well, until the redhead suddenly disappears.  
> Kageyama thinks he's done something wrong, until he finds Hinata doing something surprising.

**Knock**   
**Knock**

_Oh, that must be him._

_Wait._

_Do I look okay?_

_Do I look scary?!_

  
Kageyama hastily brushed his hair and tried to make himself look presentable-

Of course, he was no less scary than ever. In fact, the sudden effort was more frightening than anything.

_Ah, whatever! It's good enough!_

He rushed downstairs, throwing open the door.

"H-Hey Hinata!"

"Oh? Hey! What's with that stern face? And why are you red?"

"I just ran down the stairs!" Kageyama declared.

"Oh, was I interrupting something? Well, sorry, haha!" Hinata laughed.

He glanced up at the raven, a confused look on his face.

"You... Alright?"

"Yes! Come in!"

  
_Goddamnit. I'm a fucking idiot._

  
"Oooh, nice place! I haven't been downstairs before! Well, considering I broke into your house last time." The redhead giggled as he removed his shoes.

"Thanks. I try to keep it clean or whatever."

"It looks great!" Hinata praised.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink? I have some fresh melon I got from the market."

"Oh, yes please!" Hinata beamed.

_God he's adorable. Or annoying. Or both._

"No problem, I'll bring it. Just make yourself at home."

Hinata wandered around the house, taking in the new environment. Surprisingly clean, neat, fairly modern. 

The fridge was stocked full with fresh fruits and vegetables, meats and various flavours of milk and yoghurt.

**_I wonder if he likes to cook?_ **

"Kageyama, what's your favourite food?" Hinata called.

"Pork curry with an egg on top!"

"Ah... That sounds good."

_**Maybe I should make it for him sometime.** _

Kageyama brought out the tray of melon, gesturing for Hinata to go upstairs.

They entered the raven's room, and Hinata sat down on his bed.

"Hey, how come you have a bed?"

"You mean like, why I don't sleep normally? I just couldn't sleep well on the floor. It gets cold in this house."

"Ohh, I see!"

Kageyama set the tray down, and Hinata shuffled up to the small wooden table to grab a bite.

"Mm...! This is really good! It's so sweet!"

"Yeah, seasonal fruits always taste better." The raven agreed, also taking a bite.

The melon was sweet, crunchy, juicy, sticky- all the things that taste like a perfect summer. 

Kageyama glanced at the redhead, who was munching contentedly on the fruit. He gave the raven a big beaming smile.

Kageyama felt his heart grow warm, fluttering in his chest. 

_This kid is seriously cute._

"Hey, Hinata, wanna watch T.V? There's meant to be a match on."

"Sure!" He replied with his mouth full.

_Scratch that. He's gross._

_But like..._

_Cute gross._

Kageyama turned on the television, switching to the sports channel on which a volleyball team was playing.

The two watched intently, completely focused. Hinata anxiously drummed his fingers on the tray, looking as though he were ready to jump up and hit a spike himself.

The raven's stomach rumbled- the fruit hadn't been enough to ease his ungodly appetite it seemed.

_Oh, speaking of._

"Sorry, I didn't see that you finished eating." Kageyama apologised, noticing Hinata sitting patiently with his sticky hands on the tray.

"I'll get you some wipes, be right back."

Kageyama brought back some hand wipes and a glass of water for Hinata.

As he entered his bedroom, he couldn't help but be struck with the determination on the redhead's face. The same kind of look he had during a real game.

It gave Kageyama chills without fail. That look that meant Hinata was prepared to take his sets, no matter what stood in his way.

"Oi, Hinata."

The boy snapped out of his trance, looking up at the raven.

"Oh, sorry!" He laughed. "I was so focused on the game. Ah, thank you."

He wiped his hands clean, grabbing the tray.

"Don't worry, I got it!" He smiled.

"Oh, thanks."

Hinata marched down the stairs to the kitchen. Humming cheerfully, he washed the tray and set it to dry.

"Ah... I heard Kageyama's stomach rumbling. I wonder if he's hungry?"

He opened the fridge, looking around. 

"Pork? Perfect! Let's see..."

He rooted around in the pantry, finding carrots, potatoes, aromatics and curry paste.

"This will be good! He's got no proper food in that fridge anyway. Just ingredients! Weirdo."

Hinata got to work seasoning the pork, setting out a pan to heat up with some oil.

"Okay... Gotta sear the pork, add the onion, garlic, ginger and vegetables, add water, add the curry and deglaze..."

The redhead pulled out a chopping board, slicing the meat into cubes.

Before long, a wonderful smell wafted through the kitchen. Caramelising vegetables, and the sweet smell of curry.

Kageyama's eyed were glued to the T.V- Since he'd sat down again, he hadn't moved an inch. 

"Woah, Hinata, did you see that set-"

"Uhm, Hinata?"

"Hinata?!"

He looked around, not seeing the boy anywhere.

"Oh shit! Where is he?! I totally forgot about him!!"

He raced down the stairs, calling out for his friend.

"Hinata? Where did you go?"

_Shit... Did I ignore him so long that he up and left?! I'm such an asshole, what if he-_

_Wait._

_Is that... Curry?_

He entered the kitchen.

To his surprise, Hinata was safe and sound. An apron was neatly tied around his waist as he worked.

The fragrant smell of rice perfumed the kitchen.

"Oh, there you are... Thank God. What are you doing?!"

Hinata turned in surprise, almost dropping the wooden spoon in his hand.

"I- UHM! You looked hungry!! So I..."

Kageyama made his way to Hinata, noticing the steaming pot of pork curry simmering on the stove.

"Wait, did you just make this?"

"Yeah... I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have used your kitchen without permission, and-"

"Wow, thank you."

"Huh?" Hinata stuttered, face flushed pink.

Kageyama took a spoon, trying a bit of the curry.

"Hinata, this is delicious."

"Really??" He asked, eyes lighting up.

"Mhm."

A hand ruffled his hair, tangled in the soft, fiery locks. Had Hinata been a cat, he would have definitely been purring.

"I guess you are useful for something after all."

"Hey, I'm good at volleyball!" He pouted.

"Eh. You're not bad."

"Rude!" The redhead grimaced, sticking his tongue out.

_My God. He looks cute in that apron._

"Now just get out of my way, the rice is almost ready!"

"Okay, okay." Kageyama sighed defensively.

Hinata plated up, finishing with a fried egg on top, just the way Kageyama liked it.

"You seriously payed attention? That's a first." The raven teased.

"Yes! I did!" The redhead grimaced. "Now eat up. I made it for you, so quit complaining!"

_For me...? You seriously thought about me?_

"Well you sit down too then. I'm not eating on my own."

"Okay! Coming!"

_God. How many times can I fall in love with you, Hinata?_


	5. Have you ever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata have a strange conversation that leads to an even stranger question.
> 
> What will the answer be?

"Phew... Hinata, that was great."

"Thanks!"

"I didn't know you could cook?"

Hinata grinned. "Yeah! I'm a genius in the kitchen you know~"

"If only you were a genius on the court too." The raven sighed sarcastically.

"Oh don't you worry, I'm still gonna beat you." Hinata smirked. "Besides, I'm a genius at many other things."

"Hah! Like what?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter..." The redhead smiled innocently.

_Is he... Teasing me?_

"Oh, I think it does." The raven countered. "If there's anything in this world you're good at, it would be a great surprise to me."

"That depends on what you're interested in knowing!" Hinata laughed.

Kageyama could have sworn the redhead winked at him- but dismissed it as his imagination.

"Anyway, I'll clean up the plates." Hinata offered.

"No, no. You cooked, I'll do it."

Kageyama collected their plates, heading over to the sink.

Hinata hopped onto the counter, sitting comfortably beside the sink.

He listened to the rushing water, Kageyama's diligent hands scrubbing porcelain clean. He felt relaxed in this domestic environment- at home beside his loyal setter.

"Hey, Kageyama." Hinata sighed. He stared down at the spotless tiled floor.

"Have you ever... Had a kiss?"

Kageyama almost dropped the plate in his hand. The look of shock on his face was honestly priceless- but Hinata was serious.

"No." He blurted out. "No I haven't. Uhm, why?"

"Dunno... Just asking."

"Just asking? That's a weird thing to just ask."

"Sorry... I've just been thinking about it. You know?"

Kageyama continued to rinse and scrub the cutlery, contemplating Hinata's words.

"So, there's a girl you like?"

"No." Hinata replied. "There's no girl I like."

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

"So, is there a guy you like?"

"N-No!" He cried. "Kageyama, that's embarassing!"

"Why would it be?" The raven shrugged. "It's okay to like guys too."

"It's not that..." The redhead mumbled.

"So there is a guy you like?"

**"QUIT IT!"**

  
Hinata's tone both shocked and worried Kageyama- had he gone too far?

Shoyo looked as though he were holding back tears, biting his lip.

"H-Hinata!"

Kageyama quickly bowed.

"I'm really sorry!"

Hinata looked down at him in shock, surprised by the sudden gesture.

"H-Hey... No..." The redhead murmured. He felt dizzy, like the world around him was spinning.

Then reality slapped him in the face.

"Hey! No! Nonono! Don't apologise!" He blurted out. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you!"

Kageyama glanced up, noticing the regret etched onto Hinata's face.

"It really wasn't your fault!" The redhead continued. "I'm just... I'm..."

He paused, gulping.

**_I can't do this._ **

"I'm sorry Kageyama..." He sighed. "Please stop bowing... I'm the one that should be apologising."

Kageyama straightened up, not taking his eyes off Hinata for a second. He felt that if he would, Hinata would break in an instant.

"I went too far." Kageyama said softly. "If it makes you uncomfortable, it won't happen ag-"

"I'm gay."

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

Moments passed.

Kageyama's breath caught in his throat.

Finally, the words returned to him.

"Me too."

Moments.  
Seconds.  
Minutes.

It felt like too much time had passed, just standing there in the quiet. It engulfed everything, leaving only the sound of Kageyama's heartbeat.

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

"Oh." Hinata breathed, finally shattering the silence.

He gave a soft smile, feeling his own heart throbbing inside his chest. The pulsing feeling coursed through him, dizzying him.

"I'm... Relieved." He sighed.

"Relieved?"

"Yeah." Hinata smiled. "It means... You won't judge me."

Kageyama shook his head quickly, eyes wide.

"No! I wouldn't judge you anyway, you idiot!"

"Oh... I'm glad then."

  
Kageyama hadn't realised just how close he'd gotten to Hinata, the shorter boy's knees pressing lightly into the raven's thighs.

Still sat on the counter, Hinata looked even smaller than usual. Small- vulnerable. Unintentionally backed into a corner by Kageyama, but not moving an inch.

And maybe Hinata liked it that way.

The raven's finger brushed against the shorter boy's knee, moving upwards, hand coming to rest on his thigh experimentally.

Neither said a word- a comfortable silence enveloped them. Though tense, it felt knowing, affectionate.

A deep, rose blush bloomed on Hinata's cheeks, eyes fixed downwards.

"Hey, Hinata."

Kageyama sighed deeply.

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

"Have you ever... Had a kiss?"


	6. I win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naturally, everything between Hinata and Kageyama becomes a competition. Even in a situation like this.
> 
> Who's going to win?

Warm.

That's all Hinata could feel as Kageyama kissed him.

His heart pounded in his chest as the raven's lips brushed his, softly, delicately, just long enough that he could feel the warmth of Kageyama's skin against his. Then...

Cold.

Just like that it was over.

Hinata opened his eyes slowly, meeting the feverish gaze of the man above him.

"Wow..." The redhead breathed.

"Just shut up." Kageyama murmured.

 _ **More**_.

Arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him down once more.

Hinata kissed him again, and again, sucking on his lower lip, biting gently.

Hot.

Feverish. Scorching. Like a flaming field of fire.

Their breaths hot and steamy against one another, Kageyama felt fireworks explode inside him. It was so new- it was terrifying.

Longing for comfort, for any sort of calming touch, he clung to Hinata's waist, hands gripping the fabric tight.

But the feeling of the soft skin underneath only set him ablaze.

He pulled away, panting.

"I..." He gasped. "I can't believe we just did that."

Hinata giggled, feeling the weight of the world fall from his shoulders. He felt so free- he couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, me too."

"How do you feel?"

"Like I could do it a million more times."

"Hah."

Kageyama let his hand trail down Hinata's leg as he turned away, earning a shudder from the shorter boy.

"And you?"

Kageyama bit his lip. He could still taste Hinata, sweeter than honey.

"I feel like..."

"Like?"

"I don't know."

"If you didn't like it, we don't have to do it ever again." The redhead assured.

"No... I liked it."

"Oh?"

  
Hinata hopped down from the counter, walking up beside Kageyama.

"Then..."

He smiled up at the raven.

"Let's do that again sometime."

  
"Y-Yeah."

  
The redhead gave a long yawn, stretching.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower if you don't mind." He said. "I'm really full after that meal..."

"Oh, yeah... Go ahead..."

"Wanna watch a movie afterwards?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah? Can you say anything else but except for yeah?" Hinata teased, cocking his head.

"Y-Yeah!"

The redhead raised a brow, smirking.

"Oh shut up. Just get upstairs." Kageyama sighed, tousling Hinata's hair.

"Okay, okay! RACE YOU!"

"We're not racing inside my house, you moron!" Kageyama yelled, chasing after the shorter boy.

He sprinted to the top of the stairs, just behind Hinata. They panted loudly, the redhead giggling.

"I win! Hahaha.... H-Hey! Kageya-"

Hinata was shoved back against the wall, the raven's lips crashing into his.

"Hmm..." Hinata breathed, melting into Kageyama's touch. His wrists were pinned up against the wall above his head.

Lucky for that- he felt as though his knees were about to give out, trembling as they kissed deeply.

"Hah... Kage... Yama..." He gasped. His mind was spinning, body flushed with heat, lips glistening in the half light.

The raven planted a final kiss on his forehead, releasing his wrists.

"Guess I win."


	7. Like A Vice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama cause tensions during practice, and suddenly aren't on speaking terms. Suga has enough and decides to take matters into his own hands.  
> How could he possibly solve this?

Kageyama grit his teeth, feeling shame and anger wash over him like a tidal wave.

_What's wrong with me?_

"Hey, Kageyama!" Suga called, running over to him. "Hey man, you seem a bit off today. Everything alright?"

"Yeah." 

Suga frowned, brows furrowed. He clearly wasn't alright. He'd missed several of his sets, and his connection with Hinata seemed fractured. It was as if the two refused to even look at each other.

"Come on." Suga said, grabbing Kageyama's arm and dragging him off.

"Hey, what are you-!"

"Just come with me." Suga assured. "I wanna to talk."

Sugawara closed the door behind them, feeling tension rise up from his stomach.

**_Something's off. Something's really off._ **

He turned to Kageyama, who had slumped down on the floor, eyes cast down.

"Kageyama, tell me what's going on." He said softly.

"There's nothing wrong."

"Hinata didn't even say a word to you today."

"Hinata?" He growled. "Why are you bringing that bastard up?!"

_**Bastard?** _

"Hey, cool off." Suga warned. "You two are throwing the whole team off and I want to know why."

The raven was silent, gripping the fabric of his jersey tightly.

"It's not just about that." Sugawara continued. "I don't like to see my friends upset, Kageyama."

The raven sighed deeply, shaking his head in frustration.

"I can't... I can't tell you this."

"And why not?" He asked, sitting down beside the raven.

"I just can't."

Moments passed. In the dark utility, a slither of gold was cast through the small window behind them, illuminating the specs of dust twirling and dancing in the half light.

"You know, I'm gonna just put it out there." Suga sighed.

"I think you're in love with Hinata."

Kageyama gave no response, head buried in his bruised arms.

"I know you're enchanted by the way he plays." Suga continued. "We all are- but you two either just have amazing chemistry on the court, or you genuinely love each other. So which one is it?"

Nothing.

"Stop avoiding the question, Kageyama." Suga said gently. "Please talk to me."

**THUMP**  
**THUMP**

"I l-"

...

"I like him."

"So then why are you two avoiding each other?"

"HE'S the one avoiding ME!" 

"Oh?" Suga was lost in thought as he imagined the causes for Hinata's unusual attitude.

"Did you two have a fight?"

"No!" The raven shook his head quickly. "We... He slept over at my house."

"Wait, wait, wait-" Suga interrupted. "Did you two-"

"No! Suga, no! We just kissed... For the first time. It was all fine, but now he's just..."

"Sorry to bring this up, but... Did he say he likes you? Maybe he was just experimenting." Sugawara asked.

"No. Neither of us did... Maybe it was all too fast for him or something. But even so, why didn't he just say something?!"

"Do you think he's embarrassed in front of you?"

**"I'm not embarrassed about anything."**

The two looked up immediately, meeting the blank eyes of Hinata. He glared at them, face devoid of any feeling.

"Hinata, I-"

"I'm going home." The redhead interrupted.

"Wait, Hinata, let's talk abo-"

"I don't wanna talk!" He shot back. Anger was etched into his face, so true that it was unnerving.

"I'm going home."

"Hey... Don't just leave... Don't..."

_It feels like my heart is in a vice. It's so tight that it hurts._

_I don't know what to do with these feelings you left me with._

_Don't leave me alone with this._

_Please don't leave me here._


	8. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata can't control himself- He's angry and confused, and Kageyama can't get through to him. The Karasuno Volleyball Club decides to try and help them get through it.

"Hinata!"

Kageyama raced behind him, trying to catch up. His lungs burned, legs aching.

"Hinata, stop!"

**SCREECH**

The car stopped just in time, causing the boy the hit the ground with a thud.

"HINATA!"

The redhead slowly pushed himself up off the ground, his knee and elbow grazed and raw.

Kageyama caught up to him, grabbing him tightly by the arm and pulling him off the road.

"YOU DUMBASS! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

The elderly driver got out quickly, apologising frantically. It was late afternoon, the roads mostly devoid of other traffic in the small suburban town.

"Young man, are you alright??"

"I'm fine. Sorry..."

"So what the fuck was that about?!" Kageyama yelled. 

"Sorry."

"Sorry's not enough!"

"Well what else do you want me to say?!"

"You could have gotten hurt! No, you could have-"

"Shut up, you're giving me a headache."

Stunned, Kageyama's eyes widened. Hinata never spoke like that.

"Just go away."

Tears began to dribble from his eyes, avoiding Kageyama's gaze.

"Please."

  
_Is this it?_  
_We're going to be apart forever? Just like that?_

"I should have known."

"Huh?"

"I should have known my feelings would ruin you." Kageyama sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I should never have kissed you."

**_What? No... Wait... Kageyama..._ **

  
"I'm sorry... I'll call the others to keep you company. I'd just upset you."

He texted the group chat, telling them to take his place. They agreed immediately.

"They're on their way." Kageyama said blankly. 

He felt his chest tightening, his voice about to give out as he held back the rush of pain that hit him like a brick wall.

"Well... See you."

Kageyama turned and left, gritting his teeth.

"Ka... Kage-"

The voice that called for him quietly faded as he got further and further away.

_There's no point in you saying anything. It's my fault for loving you, Hinata._

"Hina!" Nishinoya called. "We're coming in!"

The group entered the small apartment, nervous at what they'd find.

"Wait... Do you guys hear that?" Asahi said quietly.

"Is Hinata... Crying?" Yachi gasped.

Daichi opened Hinata's bedroom door quickly.

"Hina-"

The redhead was kneeling on the floor, sobbing, tears dribbling down his cheeks and hitting the hardwood like summer rain.

In a small, shaking voice, he called for Kageyama, over and over, like a mantra.

"Hinata?!" Suga cried, running up to him. He fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around him. "Oh my god, are you okay?!"

"Ka... Hic... Kage... Yama...."

"What happened? He told us the accident but..."

"Hey, Shoyo, it's alright." Noya said warmly, cupping Hinata's wet cheeks. "See? We're right here!"

"You're not alone! We're all here for you!" Yachi sobbed. "So please, tell us what's wrong!"

"I just..." The redhead choked out.

  
"I-"


	9. A Little Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata asks Kageyama yet another unexpected question- This time though, the raven desperately needs advice, and turns to someone even more unexpected.

"I just want Suga to stay."

A few moments passed in stunned silence, until Noya finally spoke up.

"No problem!" He grinned, giving Hinata a big thumbs up. "We'll leave you two be. No worries!

"Take your time Hinata" Daichi said. "If you have to skip tomorrow, then-"

"No way!" Hinata cried.

"That's the Hinata I know!" Tanaka laughed, slapping him on the back.

"Well, see you guys! Everything will be okay." Asahi smiled.

"Yeah, take care everyone." Suga said softly.

The two boys were enveloped in silence as the group left. Suga wondered if he was in trouble.

"Hinata?"

"What... Should I do?" The redhead choked out. He felt the floodgates open again.

"H-Hinata!" Suga cried. He grabbed a tissue, gently wiping Hinata's tears away, cupping his cheek gently.

"Hey now, what's wrong? Talk to me."

"What... Should I do with these feelings?" He sobbed.

"Feelings?"

"Like, I feel so weird... When I'm around Kageyama."

"Weird?" Suga contemplated. "Like, uncomfortable?"

"Kind of? Wait no... Not uncomfortable. Just, nervous? Like my heart is all BAM BAM BAM and my head is all woooosh!"

"Okay, hold on a second!" Suga laughed. "So, is it like butterflies in your stomach kind of feeling?"

"Yes!! Exactly, when it's all like-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Suga giggled at Hinata's wild gestures, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"So, what do I do about this?" Hinata asked seriously, eyes wide and curious.

"Well..." Suga sighed. "I think you should spend more time with Kageyama outside of the court and see how that makes you feel."

"Spend... More time?"

"Like... Take him on a date!"

"D-Date?"

**_Oh no... I said too much... He's gonna freak out!_ **

"W-Well, no! Not romantically per se! Just, hang out with him. You know? If you do that, surely you'll feel more comfortable around him."

"Hmm..."

**_I messed up, didn't I?! Now him and Kageyama are never gonna get along! I ruined them. I ruined this team! Dammit, Suga-_ **

"Okay!" Hinata smiled softly, tears finally dried. 

"I'll take Kageyama on a date."

  
**BUZZ**  
**BUZZ**

"Eh? My phone... Who's texting me at this time of day?"

Kageyama almost dropped his phone, his cheeks completely flushed pink.

🍊 **Hinata** 🍊: Hey, Kageyama, go on a date with me?

"D-"

"Da-"

"DATE?!"

  
_The next day:_

"So, uh, Tobio... Why am I here?"

Oikawa raised his brow, cocking his head.

"Well... I..." Kageyama fiddled with the fabric of his shirt, chewing the inside of his cheek.

The birds in the plaza square chirped and sang as a cool breeze swept through the emerald canopy of the trees lining the pavement.

"Oikawa, what... Do you do if someone asks you on a date?"

Tooru's face went blank, then slowly, a sickly smile crept onto his face.

"You..." He smirked. "Are you... For real?"

"Please help me." Kageyama asked, bowing.

"Oh... My God." Oikawa grinned. "I don't even know what to say. Tobio, what on earth?"

"I need your advice. Please!" The raven pleaded, grabbing Oikawa by the collar. "I really am begging you!"

"Eh-! Okay, okay, calm yourself! I'll help you..." He groaned, shoving Kageyama off and fixing his shirt.

"Well... Come walk with me. We can talk in the meantime." The brunette sighed.

He glanced down at the raven, noticing the deep pink hue creeping across the boy's cheeks.

"That face is priceless... Seriously."

"What? What face?"

"That one. The one that says you're obsessed with that person."

"It's troubling." Kageyama whined, hiding his face. "I just... Can't stop thinking about hi-"

Oikawa raised his brow.

"Her." Kageyama corrected. "I can't stop thinking about her."

"Riiight..." Tooru rolled his eyes. "So, you got asked on a date?"

Kageyama nodded.

"Well then?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did you say?"

"I haven't replied."

"What?!"

Kageyama grit his teeth, his cheeks burning up. 

"Tobio, seriously?" Oikawa frowned. "I'm here, sad cause the guy I like doesn't give a shit about me, and some shithead like you gets asked on a date and you ignore them?!"

"Well, yeah, but... Wait-! The... Guy you like?"

Oikawa flushed red, eyes widening. "I- uhm... Girl... I meant... A girl."

"Okay, shut up." Kageyama growled, grabbing Tooru by the shoulders. "So we're both on the same page then. Right. So help me."

"You... Oh..." Oikawa stuttered. He felt like the world was spinning around him.

**_Come on... Snap out of it!_ **

"So... If chibi-chan asked you on a date, then you should just say yes." He sighed. "But to be honest, you're trash."

"What?!"

"Yeah. You're an awful fit for him." Oikawa said. "That setter from Nekoma would be a better fit for him. You're too rough- too clumsy. You're an insensitive asshole. Hinata deserves someone kind and patient. And you're..."

He eyed Kageyama up and down.

"Tobio, this is a bad idea."

"I don't care." Kageyama shot back. "I want him. No one else will do. Oikawa, you understand me, don't you?"

"Unfortunately."

"So how do I show him that I'm serious about this?"

"Well, you could start be replying to him, you dickwad."

"Oi!"

"Just do it."

Kageyama pulled out his phone, and began to text Hinata.

"Wait, actually, call him."

"What?! No way!"

"Ugh, gimme that."

Oikawa pried the phone from the raven's hands and pressed the call button.

The phone rang out, and suddenly, Kageyama's heart stopped.

**"H-Hey, Kageyama?"**

Oikawa smirked.

"H-Hinata!" Tobio choked out.

**"So uhm, what's up? Hey, listen... If the last text made you uncomfortable, then just-"**

"Oh, Tobio-chan!" Oikawa said cutely. "Who are you talking to?"

**"Uhm... 'T-Tobio-chan?' Who... Oh, sorry... Are you with a friend?"**

"N-No, Hinata, it's okay! Actually, I-"

"Seriously babe, pay attention to me would you?" Tooru whined.

Hinata's heart dropped.

**"Oh... Sorry."**

The call disconnected, leaving Kageyama's jaw on the floor.

He slowly turned to the blank faced Oikawa, feeling his blood boil.

"Oikawa, what the **fu-** "

"I had to be sure."

"Wha.... What the fuck are you talking about?"

"He's obviously jealous." Tooru sighed. "That means he definitely has some sort of genuine feelings for you."

"Why did you do that?"

"I thought he was just experimenting on you." Oikawa explained.

"To be completely honest, I fully doubted that chibi-chan liked you. I thought it was a dare or something. But it looks like he was serious."

"Okay, but why would you do that?!"

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

  
_What?_

  
"Oikawa?"

"I actually do care about you somewhat, you know." Oikawa scolded, flicking Tobio on the forehead.

"And anyway, I would have felt bad if you ended up like me..."

"Oikawa... You're hurt too, aren't you?"

Tooru paused, lagging behind Tobio. He looked down, smiling sadly at the colourful bracelet around his wrist. The one that Iwa had made him years ago.

Though right now it felt more like a heavy vice around his wrist.

"I guess..."

"Maybe I'm a little jealous too."


	10. ♡ AUTHOR'S NOTE ♡

Hey everyone, thank you for keeping up with this story so far!

I'm really sorry for being absent for a long time, I'm not doing great health wise. I'll try to update as much as I can!

Please keep on enjoying my stories.

Lots of love,

Jinx 💗


	11. Do you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's in a slump, until his family give him some much needed inspiration. The moody, jealous boy decides to show Kageyama a new side to him.
> 
> How will the flustered, unpredictable Kageyama handle the more assertive, teasing Hinata?

"Mornin'."

"Shoyo? Oh dear, is everything alright?"

Oversized shirt hanging off his shoulders, hair ruffled and messy, Hinata entered the kitchen. 

He slumped down beside his sister at the table.

"I'm making some miso for breakfast, okay, honey? There are still some pastries left from yesterday too." His mother said warmly.

"Mhm..." Hinata's head dropped, cheek against the wooden table.

"Shoyo, you look dead!" Natsu mumbled, mouth full of sweet pastry.

"I might as well be dead... Hnnng...."

"What's wrong, sweeheart?" His mother asked.

"I asked Kageyama to hang out, but we kinda had an argument..."

"Oh, is that so?" She sighed, setting a bowl of steaming miso in front of him. "Well, eat up, cheer up, and go see him anyway!"

"Wh... What?"

"It's important to keep a good relationship with the people on your team, honey. Take initiative and show him you want to make up!"

"And what if he's the one that did something wrong?"

"You're probably overthinking again!" Natsu scolded. "We all know how you get when you're with-"

His hand covered his little sister's mouth suddenly, cheeks turning pink.

"Natsu! You don't know what you're talking about, just eat!!"

"Now now!" His mother smiled. "Let's all get along. Eat up, get ready, and sort things out. You're in University now after all, sometimes you have to take responsibilty."

_Responsibility... Who's responsible for how I feel right now?_

_Me? Kageyama? Sugawara? Or is it Oikawa?_

  
_I can't help being jealous. Isn't that normal?_

  
_Wait._

_No._

_Oikawa's not gonna steal this chance from me!_

Hinata ate furiously, brows furrowed. 

_No way, Kageyama is on MY team! I'll get to know Tobio better! I could be a way better boyfriend to him than Oikawa ever could!_

"Mm- thanks for the breakfast, mom!" Hinata exclaimed, standing up quickly.

"Oh, done already? Eh, Shoyo! Where are you-"

Hinata shot upstairs, grabbing his phone.

🍊 **Hinata** 🍊: Meet where we always do. 15 minutes. Yes??

He grit his teeth, heart racing as he saw that his message was opened.

 **Kageyama:** Ok.

"YES!!"

"Shuddup, Sho!"

  
Kageyama fiddled with his black shirt nervously, waiting at the crossroads where the two always split on their way home.

The summer heat was unbearable- The raven wished he hadn't worn black.

"Damn... I can't stand this heat." He sighed, fanning his face with his hand. "Where is this dumba-"

"Kageyama!"

 ** _Oh God_**.

  
Hinata was wearing a shot pair of running shorts, and a loose white t-shirt. Kageyama pried his eyes away from the exposed flesh of Hinata's toned legs.

_**Jesus... I'm such a perv. Goddamnit... Okay, keep cool Tobio, get it together.** _

"Hey, Hinata."

"Y-Yo..."

The two stood opposite each other awkwardly, unsure of how to proceed.

"Oh, hey, wanna go get ice lollies? It's way too hot right now!" Shoyo suggested.

"S-Sure."

"Ah, I guess the heat is getting to you too, huh?" Hinata asked curiously. "Your face is really red."

**_Fuck!_ **

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You're lucky you tan, at least." Shoyo pouted. "I just burn."

"Is that why you have so many freckles?"

"EH?!"

"W-Wait!" Kageyama exclaimed. "Not in a mean way! They're cute- I mean... They look fine."

Hinata looked as though he were about to melt into the ground beneath him.

_Cute? He called me cute... Cute... Cute..._

"Uhm, Hinata? We're here?"

"Crap! Sorry!" Shoyo apologised. "Let's go in."

The two entered Ukai's shop, relieved by the air conditioning.

"Coach!!" Hinata smiled. "Hey!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Hinata. Kageyama too." The man said casually, setting down the magazine he was reading. "You guys actually have a life outside of practice?"

"No, not really." Kageyama said. "This idiot just dragged me out here."

"No way, and you agreed? Didn't know you were such a nice guy, Kageyama." Ukai joked.

"Hey, Bakageyama! You agreed to come on this da-"

Kageyama shoved him towards the freezer isle at the back of the store, covering Hinata's mouth quickly.

"Shut up. Just pick a damn ice lolly and go." He groaned.

The two disappeared into the cold isle. Kageyama shuddered.

"Why did you interrupt me?"

"You were about to say 'date', weren't you?" Kageyama hissed.

"Huh? Yeah, why? What's wrong with that?"

Hinata suddenly crashed into the ice cream display behind him. His hands wrapped around Kageyama's wrist in an attempt to lessen the impact.

"K-Kageyama! What are you doing? Are you crazy? Seriously, you-"

_**Damn... Shut up, he's gonna kick us out... Shut up!** _

Kageyama's lips crashed into his, a final attempt to keep him quiet. He expected a slap- but nothing came.

His effort was received with fervor, as Hinata grinned into the kiss. 

_**I'm such an asshole. God, I'm burning up. Kissing him feels so good it hurts.** _

Kageyama slipped his tongue into Hinata's mouth, feeling the redhead's hands tighten around his wrists.

Hinata was sitting up on the glass box, back almost against the wall as Tobio kissed him roughly.

_Hah... Doing this stuff to me in public? Think you can take control, Kageyama? I'll show you who's really in control._

Shoyo slipped his leg between Tobio's, thigh rubbing up against the raven's crotch. He felt the taller boy twitch and shudder .

_Now you know how it feels._

Kageyama choked back a moan as Hinata continued rubbing against him.

_Every time you do this stuff to me, it drives me crazy. It's not fair that you don't have to feel that too._

Kageyama bit down on Shoyo's bottom lip, unable to restrain himself.

Finally, hesitantly, he pulled away, leaving Hinata gasping for breath. The redhead gave him a sly smirk.

"Nice guys don't kiss like that, Kageyama."

Tobio panted, face bright red, just inches away from Hinata's.

**_God... This distance is madenning. I'm gonna lose my mind._ **

"Everything okay back there?" Ukai called.

"Yeah, just looking around." Kageyama responded hastily, snapping out of his daze.

"You two idiots better not be fucking in the back of my store!"

"WHAT?!" Kageyama cried.

Shoyo giggled, laughter erupting and filling the humid air. His voice was beautiful, melodic and sweet.

He winked at Tobio, getting off the ice cream box.

"You're cute when you're all flustered." Hinata whispered, giving him an endearing smile.

That smile. You could never get enough of it. Addicting, sweet like milk and honey. And yet laced with poison and possessiveness.

Kageyama's face flushed.

"Just shut your stupid face and pick something."

Hinata leaned back against the grand oak tree, cool in the comfortable shade.

The sky was set ablaze. It felt like the summer haze had spread from the sun, to the fields, to the sky, turning everything a beautiful gold.

The sweet taste of the ice pop spread across his tongue, cooling the lingering burning sensation of Kageyama's kiss.

"You're too far away." Hinata said, glancing over to Tobio.

"Not really. It's only half a metre." The younger sighed.

"I guess so."

A comfortable silence grew between them. The only sound was that of the breeze through the long grass and the leaves above them, casting dancing spots of light across their skin.

"Kageyama." Hinata grinned, taking a lick of his ice lolly.

"Hm?"

He turned to face the raven, locking eyes. Those normally calm, deep blues were set alight like glowing aquamarine as soon as they met Hinata's fire.

"I bet you don't kiss Oikawa like that. Do you?"


	12. Need Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension is growing between the two- Except it's not the usual kind.  
> Unable to ignore these unspoken feelings, the Hinata and Kageyama finally consider how to relieve it.

Kageyama was speechless, unable to comprehend the sly grin of the boy in front of him.

"W... What?"

Hinata crawled towards Kageyama, until he was practically on top of him. His hands rested either side of the raven's thighs, the distance between their faces driving them both insane.

"I want to be the only person you kiss like that."

Kageyama's heart raced in his chest, ready to explode. The ground spun beneath him.

"You... You are?"

Hinata pouted. "You kiss Oikawa too, don't you?"

"What are you talking about??" The raven cried, flustered. "I've never kissed anyone else in my life!"

"Eh?" Hinata raised a brow, moving even closer. "Is that really true?"

"Yes! Now get out of my face, idiot!"

Shoyo grinned victoriously. "Okay. I believe you."

The wind swept through the grass, carrying their secrets far away, breathing desire and lust as it danced through the wildflowers.

"It's gonna get dark soon." The raven sighed, pushing himself up off the ground and brushing himself off.

"Oh, right." Hinata agreed, standing up. "I guess I'll be heading home then!"

"Wait."

  
"Huh?" Hinata questioned, cocking his head.

"Do you... Wanna come over?"

It didn't sound casual. It didn't sound natural at all. Despite having an innocent tone, his words were laced with anxiety, confusion, and want.

Hinata recognised it. The words imbued with hidden desire. He felt his body tense as his imagination ran wild.

"Yes."

Somehow, it was more than just a yes. It meant much, much more.

"Stay the night?"

"Yes."

It was as if the wildflowers were set ablaze, a burning red passion that bled into the sky. Kageyama felt his body begging for relief from the flames.

_What is this feeling? This is terrifying._

_I've never thought of our conversations being like this._

_Is this really okay?_

"Hey, let me get some stuff on my way home, okay?" Hinata asked, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

A murder of crows screeched and cawed as they flew by overhead, dark silhouettes against the red sky.

"Yeah, sure."

_What is this shaking feeling? I can't take it anymore._

The two began to walk, long, golden grass brushing against Hinata's thighs.

The redhead sighed deeply, taking in the warm summer air. It felt electric, like a storm would soon come. Or perhaps that was just the adrenaline coursing through his body.

They walked side by side in silence until they reached Hinata's home.

"Okay, I'll be right back!"

"Yeah."

Hinata raced inside, leaving Kageyama alone. The setting sun's final rays danced on his skin like scorching flames.

"Wait, am I forgetting something?" He muttered to himself. "Think. Think! What is it?"

Finally it dawned on him.

"Oh... Fuck."

He glanced at the door, then at the time on his phone.

_Damn... Just five minutes. I'll be quick. I gotta hurry..._

  
Hinata shoved clothes into his backpack hastily, face red with both sunburn and blush.

"Shoyo dear!" His mother called. "Remember your toothbrush!"

"Y-Yeah!"

He shoved everything he needed into his bag, said goodbye to his mother and ran outside.

"Hey, I'm b-"

He paused, not seeing Kageyama anywhere.

"Kageyama?"

**_No way... Did he change his mind and leave?_ **

His heart sank deep.

**_Maybe he realised he doesn't like me?_ **

He felt tears stinging, his throat tightening. 

Suddenly, the familiar shape appeared in the distance, and Hinata felt his body lighten.

"Kageyama! Man, I thought you left me here!" He cried, relieved. "You seriously suck, and- Hey, what's what you've got?"

He glanced down at the small grocery bag Tobio was holding. Noticing the younger's face flushed with red, gaze refusing to meet him, he realised.

"O... Oh..." Hinata stuttered.

"We... Don't have to do it if you don't want to. I'm just saying, it's there if you-"

"Thanks, Kageyama." He interrupted. "I didn't even think about that."

"Y-Yeah well, you're an idiot."

"Hey! I do actually use my head sometimes you know! I use my head a lot!" Hinata argued.

"Let's just go."

"Well, you're the idiot!"

"Just shut up and get a move on."

"Hey, don't leave me here! Kageyama!!"

  
Before he knew it, Hinata was entering Kageyama's house, slipping off his shoes and putting on a pair of slippers.

"You want something to drink?"

"Hmm... Just some water please, I'm actually so thirsty."

Kageyama entered the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it up. He placed an ice cube in it for good measure.

He returned to the redhead, who was patiently waiting by the stairs.

"Here."

"Thanks!"

Hinata drank quickly, sighing in relief.

"Man... I thought I was seriously gonna die. It's so hot out there, I don't know why I didn't bring something to drink."

"You should really take better care of yourself." The raven scolded, frowning.

"Alright Suga-San. Will do."

"I'm being serious!"

"Okay, okay!" Hinata laughed, raising his hands defensively "I got it."

"Get upstairs if you don't need anything else, idiot."

"Yessir!"

  
**_Is this even real?_ **

**_Are we really gonna..._ **

**_Am I seriously..._ **

**_Gonna have my first time with Kageyama Tobio?_ **


End file.
